· ¡Dame mi Paleta! ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Edward es el chico "Malo" de la clase, le quita sus caramelos y gasta bromas pesadas a sus compañeros de escuela. Esta vez decide meterse con la pequeña Bella, pero ella es más astuta y decide darle una lección que no olvidará. OS.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

**¡Dame mi paleta! **

**&**

**.**

**.  
**

**L**a pequeña Bella, con sus zapatos de charol y su vestidito azul, su moñito en el cabello marrón y su suetercito a juego con el vestido. Un dulce sonrojo adorna sus mejillas usualmente pálidas, sus grandes ojos chocolates están que brillan de alegría e inocencia, sus pequeños y rosados labios la hacen todavía más coqueta.

Camina alegremente, casi saltando, con una grande y apetitosa paleta de caramelo de cereza. Se lo lleva con ansiedad a la boca, pintando e impregnando sus labios de dulce cereza. Bella adora la cereza, de hecho, cualquier cosa que contenga dulce y sabrosa cereza. Paletas de hielo, chocolates, caramelos, raspados, jugos, pastelillos, en fin… la cereza era tan deliciosa. Parecía como si estuviese obsesionada.

Pero lo que más come, son las enormes paletas de caramelo bien macizo que su madre procura comprar para ella. Puedes estar seguro de que nunca la podrás ver sin una de esas, es algo _necesario_ para ella. No puede vivir sin ellas. Y cuídate si no las tiene o les pasa algo.

Camina por los patios de su escuela, hace un poco aire fresco, lo que hace todavía más deliciosa la paleta. No es muy lindo comer caramelo cuando hace calor, porque da mucha sed y dolor de cabeza. Los niños corren por todos lados, es la hora del recreo, todos aprovechan esa hora para dejar en el rincón más recóndito de sus mentes los deberes y las tediosas clases. Bella no era de correr y gritar por todos lados, ella… era un poco más tranquila. Pero por supuesto que si jugaba y hacía novillos, niños que no hace esto, cuidado, podrían estar enfermos.

La pequeña Bella está concentrada en su paleta, además de que es muy distraída y no pone mucha atención a su alrededor, que no ve al travieso chico de pelo color… cobrizo acercarse, una sonrisa pícara formada en sus labios y sus ojos verde… (Dejémoslo en verde). Él era uno de esos chicos aprovechados en la escuela, no malo por supuesto, pero era de esos niños que hacían maldades o travesuras a sus compañeros de escuela para pasársela bien por un rato. Aunque no era de esos que lo hacían por querer perjudicar o porque eran malos de verdad, sólo era por diversión… ¿sana?

El chico ve el apetitoso caramelo cereza que trae la morena en la mano, Bella. Ella siempre trae uno de esos, recuerda el niño. Recuerda verla siempre con una paletilla de esas, ya sea en la mano o en el bolsillo. Este era el momento para hacerle una broma, sería divertido robarle su caramelo y comérselo enfrente de ella. Seguramente lloraría como todas las demás niñas del su grupo de cuarto año, pero ya se le quitaría.

Ella es tan distraída, sabe que no será muy difícil quitárselo.

—¡Te pille! —dice al momento de pasar medio corriendo junto a ella y quitarle el caramelo de la mano. Bella jadea con sorpresa al ver a aquel chico de cabello anaranjado alejarse corriendo con su paleta en la mano. Lo reconoce como Edward. El chico malo de su clase. El que le hacía bromas pesadas a todo mundo.

Bella siempre había observado a aquel niño robarles sus caramelos a las niñas y niños, o mojarlos, o ponerles cosas en sus pupitres. Según él, las veces que la profesora le había pillado, sólo lo hacía por jugar y por bromear, pero Bella sabía que sus "bromas" eran de muy mal gusto. Bella sabía que no era malo de verdad, que no era como los otros niños que pegaban a sus compañeros o les hacía la vida imposible, pero no es que sus "bromillas" hicieran mucha gracia.

Y ahora… era la primera vez que se metía con ella. Esto no se quedaría así. Ella no lloraría como había visto a la mayor parte de sus compañeras hacer. Ella tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Recordaba que Edward solía juntarse con otro niño similar a él, sólo que mucho más intimidante, Emmett. Él si era para tener miedo, tampoco era malo, pero aun así intimidaba. Ellos solían estar bajo la sombra del árbol más grande de la escuela, Bella siempre los veía por allí aunque no solía prestarles demasiada atención.

Y en efecto, una vez que está debajo de ese árbol, puede ver que esos dos chamacos están allí, sentados en la banquilla que estaba un poco separada del árbol. Edward está allí comiendo, su deliciosa paleta con un gran deleite; esto consiguió que la morena se enfureciese lo suficiente y se armara de valor para ir hasta ellos.

No le importaba que ya la hubiese babeado. Qué más daba, podría lavarla muy bien, al fin y al cabo era caramelo muy macizo. No podía dejar que se la quedara, pues sería su única paleta el día. Su madre, Renée, le había reprendido por comer tantos caramelos. Le había hecho recordar muy bien las dolorosas caries.

Bella se para justo enfrente de ellos dos, tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos chocolate brillan con intensidad. Edward deja de comer la paleta y mira a Bella, casi en ese mismo momento quiere reír, ella parece más un pequeño gatito, ni siquiera le inspira un poco de miedo, si es eso lo que pretende hacer. Mira de reojo a Emmett y puede ver que también tiene ganas de reír.

—¿Deseas algo? —pregunta Edward con fingida inocencia, llevándose descaradamente la paleta a la boca y dándole una gran chupada.

—Sabes muy bien lo que quiero —replica ella con enfado.

—No, no lo sé —dice Edward divertido, haciendo repelar a la chiquilla. Obvio que sabe lo que quiere, viene por su paleta y esto le sorprende, nunca pasaban cosas así. A las niñas que molestaba sólo lloraba y nada más, no se atrevían a discutir o enfrentarse con él. En cambio, Bella, ella era mucho más diferente.

—Vamos, dame mi paleta —gruñe la morena comenzando a perder la paciencia. Emmett suelta una carcajada típica de él, Bella le mira mucho más enfadada y Edward con humor.

—Awww, la nena quiere su paleta —se burla el de cabello oscuro imitando una voz agudilla. Edward se ríe. Bella piensa que son más idiotas que nunca.

—Lo siento, ya es _mía_. Aparte ya la he babeado —contesta Edward con tono burlón, volviéndose a llevar con deleite la paleta a la boca.

—No me importa, sólo dámela. No respondo.

Edward y Emmett se miran entre sí e intercambian miradas divertidas. Bella rueda los ojos con la única pizca de paciencia que le queda.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿y qué piensas hacerle? —dice Emmett con tono socarrón. Edward se rie entre dientes.

—¿Pegarme? ¿Acusarme?

Es el límite de Bella, piensa rápidamente en lo que puede hacer. Entonces recuerda lo que muchas veces había visto y escuchado por la escuela, lo que más odiaban los niños, lo que les parecía más asqueroso e insoportablemente cursi. Bella es muy atrevida, no se detiene con nada y mucho menos cuando se meten con sus cosas. Sabía que Edward era de esos chicos, podía presentirlo.

—No, pero haré esto —dice antes de lanzársele al niño suavemente, agarrándolo por sorpresa, dejándolo en shock en cuanto siente sus labios cálidos presionar los suyos fuertemente. Edward tiene los ojos abiertos como de huevo frito y Emmet mira impactado y con la boca abierta en una gran O la escena.

Bella se aparta rápidamente, toma la paleta de la mano del niño en el proceso, aprovechando que éste se había quedado como una estatua sentado en la banquilla. Bella sonríe lentamente con una suficiencia insoportable. Edward lentamente reacciona y mira a Bella todavía en shock, abre y cierra varias veces la boca antes de pegar un gritillo y gruñir de asco.

¡Una niña lo había besado! La cosa más asquerosa que le podía pasar a un niño. Podía sentir sus babas sobre sus labios y en ese momento tuvo ganas de vomitar allí mismo. Tan asqueroso. Tan repugnante. Tan cursi. Los besos sólo eran de madres y niñas tontas y cursis.

—Dios, ¡qué asco! —gruñe levantándose rápidamente y llevándose el dorso de la mano a la boca, frotándose con fuerza. Bella puede ver con deleite como un ligero rubor aparece en las mejillas de Edward, quien cuando inmediatamente lo nota sale corriendo directo a quien sabe dónde.

Bella sigue a Edward con la mirada y una vez que lo pierde de vista su mirada vuelve a Emmett, quien sigue sentado en su sitio con los ojos muy abiertos. Éste en cuanto nota su mirada traga visible y fuertemente.

—¿Tú también quieres uno? —dice Bella desafiante. Emmett no dice nada, sólo se echa a correr también no sin darle una última mirada espantada a la sonriente de Bella.

Y aquella fue la grandiosa y asquerosa lección que Bella le dio al latoso de Edward Masen. Lección que nunca olvidaría y que, tal vez, traería algunas consecuencias a lo largo de los años.

**N/A:**

¿Qué me dicen de éste? Déjenme decirles me divirtió bastante escribirlo, así como también lo disfrute y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. Quizás crean que eso es imposible, pero sí es cierto, a muchos de los chiquillos les da asco besar chicas. No mencioné la edad que tenían aquí, pero yo me los imaginé como de unos 8 ó 9 años.

Gracias por leer y Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!! Que todos sus deseos se cumplan =) No saben lo agradecida que estoy por este año, aquí en fanfiction, para mí fue muy productivo. Evolucioné y progresé muchísimo en mi manera de escribir. Al contrario del pasado (2008) que perdí mi cuenta junto con mis historias, pero gracias a Merlín pude recuperarlas de nuevo U__ú y las he publicado en esta cuenta. Espero que el que venga sea mucho más =D

**P.D: Perdonen si hay errores en el uso de tiempos verbales más de lo normal, no sé que me pasa hoy pero no puedo ver si estoy mal o no, pero siento que sí =$ Ahhh, y por cierto, use una frase muy célebre entre los loquillos de por aquí. Aunque dudo que sepan de qué hablo jajaja**

**Me voy, cuídense  
**

**Leon**.-


End file.
